The Challenges They Faced
by InuMisstress
Summary: Charlie dies Bella deciding she needs a fresh start moves to Texas. There her life changes forever. She meets a vampire she never thought she'd see again. Two hearts broken by the ones they loved most. Must learn to move on and learn to love again. Change is on the horizon and only these two will be able to save the vampire world from disaster. But first they must save each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first published piece on this site. Please don't kill me if there are a lot of mistakes. I am not very good at grammar and I don't have a Beta reader yet. ****Also all the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer I do not own them. **

* * *

3rd Person POV

Bella remembered the day that _he_ left her very well. It was the day that she gained her freedom back. It was a day that she would never forget. Their love had been dissolving around them for many months now. After she was attached by James, Edward started to change. He was more controlling and manipulative.

He controlled what she ate, what she wore and who she hung out with. Her birthday was a perfect example of his manipulation. She didn't want the party, she didn't want to celebrate the day at all. For her it was just another day. Alice wanted to throw her a party though and Edward was well known for giving Alice everything she wanted.

So it came as no surprise to Bella when Edward ignored her wishes and let Alice have her way. The party Alice threw was obnoxiously pink and frilly. Definitely not what Bella liked but she smiled and played along because she thought her love for Edward was worth the torture Alice was heaping upon her. The day Edward dumped her in the woods like yesterdays trash was forever ingrained into her memories.

_*** Begin Flash Back***_

"_Bella, happy birthday," Alice sung cheerfully. "Shh Shh, Alice I said no gifts," _

_"I've already seen you open it, and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place. Come on please? It'll be fun," _

_"Okay. All right" "Great! Okay, I'll see you at seven" "Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing" "Sorry Darlin' happy… never mind" _

"_Sorry about this Bella we couldn't rein Alice in," Carlisle whispered to me._

"_Time for presents," Alice chirped gleefully. "Alice I told you no presents" "And I didn't listen. Open it!"_

"_Ow, Paper cut"_

"_Come for a walk with me," Edward demanded then began to drag me towards the woods. _

_"Bella, we're leaving" "When you say __**we**__" "I mean my family and I" "Ok, I'll come with you" _

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" "You…don't…want…me?" _

_"No," then he vanished leaving me completely alone in the middle of the woods with no way of finding my way home._

_***End Flash Back***_

Thankfully, Sam and the pack found her, on the verge of hypothermia and comatose. With the pack's help and protection she started to gain back her independence. It wasn't until many months of hanging out with the pack, that Bella realized what Edward and Alice had done to her. They had virtually beat her down, took control of her free will, and essentially made her into a puppy who followed their orders and shadowed them every step they took.

That was not her. At least that wasn't her before she came to Forks, before she meet the Cullen's. It was after this realization that she truly took control of her life. She went back to the Bella she used to be.

Later after Victoria killed Charlie, Bella packed up her belongs and moved to Texas. She needed a fresh start. Somewhere that nobody knew her. That they wouldn't judge her as the Chief of Police's crazy daughter. It would be in Texas that Bella's life would change forever.

* * *

**All the flash back scences are scenes from the New Moon book or from the New Moon movie I just changed them a little. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all that have reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. I am overwhelmed with the support and views this story has gotten so far. I also wanted to say that due to school I will only be uploading new chapters on the weekends.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Jasper remembered the day that _she _left him very well. Their photographic memory made it impossible to forget things. No matter how hard he tried to not remember that day, he knew he could never forget it. It was the second time in his long endless years that his life lost all meaning. The first time being when he left Maria and the wars behind.

He was completely lost then. Alice was his only saving grace. His love for his wife and his family was endless, but for many years now he had felt Alice pulling away from him. Every time he would slip up and accientally kill someone, they grew further and further apart. That day, and that party, was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

One paper cut, one drop of blood, and his whole life was ruined. He knew that he could blame nobody but himself and he refused to resent Bella. It was not her fault, in a way it was Alice's. Bella didn't want the party, infact he could feel her distaste for the whole thing. His wife though, being the controlling pixie that she was, did as she wanted despite what others thought or wished. He knew that he should've hunted before the party, his trust in his wife and her abilities was his downfall.

*****_**Begin Flash Back**_*** **

"_Were are you going Jazzy," Alice questioned as if she didn't already know the answer. _

_"I really need to hunt Darlin'" "It's ok Jasper you won't hurt her," "I should still hunt," _

_"You'll be fine. Don't you trust me Jazzy. Besides I need your help with setting up for tonight,"_

"_Ow, Paper cut" "Jazzy it's ok it's just a little…blood" "Get Jasper out of here"_

"_You could have killed her," Edward roared at him_

"_Jazzy I am tried of having to clean up your messes. Why can't you just stop screwing up," Alice screamed_

" _Were leaving Forks Jazzy. I don't want you to follow….I want a divorce," Alice then vanished leaving him completely devastated and alone to deal with the guilt of his slip up._

_***End Flash Back***_

Not long after, Peter and his mate Charlotte found him, wondering aimlessly and apathetic to life; they convinced him to go to Texas with them. Peter, being the know it all fucker that he was, said that it was there that Jasper would find his true destiny. Having nothing else to do with his life and having missed Peter and Charlotte he went willingly. It was only after being with Peter and Charlotte for awhile did he realize how Alice had tamed him.

Before her he wore what he wanted, hunted _who_ he wanted, and never gave a shit about what other people thought of him. He was **The Major**, the most feared vampire in all of the South. Every vampire knew of him and every vampire feared him. Even the Volturi were afriad of him.

He was not some pansy squirrel munching prissy and it was time he got back to who he use to be. Major Jasper Whitlock was not a follower, not a docile vampire, and he refused to be ruled and controlled by Alice anymore. However, he never in a million years thought that Texas would hold his redemption and his ruin.

* * *

**Some of the Flash Back sences are from the Twilight or New Moon movies. Most however come from my own mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I remember the day that I first decided I needed a fresh start. It had been a year since the Cullen's had abandoned me. Not long after the Cullen's left I found out that Jacob was a werewolf and meet the pack. After that I spent all my free time with them.

It was with their help that the hole in my chest finally healed. They showed me that the Cullen's weren't really all that. The pack was my family now and I enjoyed every second I was with them. Not because I so desperately _needed _to be with them but because I _wanted _to be near them.

With them I could be myself. I never had to worry that they wouldn't understand me or that I wasn't good enough. When I was with the Cullen's, I constantly watched what I said, worried about how I acted, and always felt inferior to their beauty.

I never once felt that way around the pack. They were always so welcoming. All except Paul, but his dislike for me taught me to stand up for myself ;to never allow anyone's opinion of me to effect my self-worth.

The day I decided to leave Forks was also the day that Victoria killed Charlie. I was hanging out with Jake and the pack. We were laughing and having a good time. It was a rare sunny day in La Push. So we decided to hang out at first beach.

The guys had just started to throw a football around, when there was a howl. The boys rushed to say goodbye to their imprints then sprinted into the woods to phase. Collin and Brady, the two youngest of the pack, were left behind to protect Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachael and me.

We waited breathlessly for the boys to come back and inform us of what had transpired. What felt like hours later the grim faced pack returned. Just from their expressions alone the girls and I could tell that something terrible had occurred.

_***Begin Flash Back***_

"_Sam, what happened? Your paler than Bella," Emily anxiously questioned her husband._

"_Jake, I think you should be the one to tell her. Come on everyone lets leave them be." Everyone turned and followed Sam back in the direction of his and Emily's place. Leaving Jake and I alone._

_Their departure filled me with dread. I knew then that it could only have been one of two things. Something had happened to Charlie. Or the Cullen's were back._

"_Jake?" I anxiously waited for his response._

"_Bella…. I am so…. So…. sorry honey," Jake choked out as he tried to fight back tears. With those words alone I instantly knew that Charlie had been killed._

"_How," I managed to choke out._

"_Victoria…..leaving…..before," everything after he said her name was a blur. I blacked out and when I came to I was in Sam and Emily's guest room._

_***End Flash Back***_

After the funeral I stayed just long enough to graduate. Once I had my diploma in hand. I packed up my belongs and left Forks for good. For months I aimlessly wondered, with no destination in sight. I knew that I was running from my problems like a coward. However, stricken by the grief of loosing my father. I could do nothing but run.

When I reached Texas I was low on money and needed more to continue on . A job was soon found working as a waitresses in a small cafe. I had originally only planed to stay long enough to replenish my bank account, Texas had other plans for me though. I soon found myself falling in love with the tiny town I had landed in to such an extent that I decided to stay.

I purchased a quaint little farm house on the outskirts of the little town of Wichita Falls and secured a more permanent job. On the weekdays I worked as a farm hand at the large horse ranch just outside of Wichita and on the weekends I tended bar at Red Rock Tavern.

It was while I was working at the Tavern that my life changed forever. I was behind the bar filling an order of drinks for a waitress named Cindy when it happened. The day had been normal so far and I was surprisingly in a good mood. I was in such a good mood that I found myself humming along to the Joe Diffie song blaring from the speakers.

_**She walks into Smokey's one hip at a time  
Like a broken field runner slippin' through the line  
He likes the way she looks so he calls the little wife says  
"Don't wait up for me I'll be workin' late tonight"  
Wife hangs up the phone, bursts into tears  
Calls her sister up and cries "Get over here"**_

_**Sister tells her boyfriend be back in awhile  
Boyfriend wants a beer, the store is just a mile  
He leaves the motor running he'll only be a minute**_

_**His car drives away with teenagers in it  
The driver tells his buddies, got one life to live  
They scream into the night "Let's get it over with"**_

"Bella, come dance," Ally, another waitress and my best friend, called to me from the dance floor. I looked over at Logan who was helping me main the bar tonight.

"Can ya cover for me Logan. Or do ya need me to stay?"

"Naw go on Bells. I got ya covered. Sides' not like its too busy in here tonight," Logan drawled to me in his heavy Texan accent.

Needing no more reassurance than that. I jumped the bar counter and headed for the dance floor. Finding Ally we started to line dance. Pretty soon almost everyone in the bar was on the floor dancing with us. Following our lead as we swayed to the music.

_**'Cause and effect, chain of events  
All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
When you're spinning round, things come undone  
Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun**_

**_The kid guns the gas, the car starts to swerve_**  
**_Heads for a semi truck, jumps the curb_**  
**_Truck hits a Big Boy in the Shoney's parking lot_**  
**_And flies through the air takes out the bank clock_**  
**_Clock strikes a light pole, transformer sparks_**  
**_Lines go down, town goes dark_**

Spinning around in a circle I stomp my foot to the rhythm of the song. Swaying my hips I turned back around towards Ally. Offering her my hand I twirled her to the other side of me. I now stood were she just did. Swaying and rocking to the beat of the music. I soon lost all sense of everything around me and bump into someone. Looking up I saw two blood red gleaming eyes staring back at me from the face of a god.

_**Waitress calls the cops, says she saw it all  
Swears a giant alien has landed at the mall  
Cops ring up the mayor says there's panic in the streets  
"We hate to wake you up but we can't find the chief"  
Mayor says "Use your head if he ain't in his car  
He's hiding from his wife, down at Smokey's Bar"**_

_**'Cause and effect, chain of events**_  
_**All of the chaos makes perfect sense**_  
_**When you're spinning round, things come undone**_  
_**Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun**_

"Vampire,

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I am evil to leave it like this. I personally hate it when an author leaves it at a cliff hanger. I just got writers block and could not write past this point. So please fans of this story *Hides under my computer * don't kill me. I do not own the song. The song is called casue and effect and is by Joe Diffie. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

Once I arrived in Texas with Peter and Charlotte. We followed Peter's knower, to a small Texan town, called Wichita Falls. There we purchased over one thousand acres of land, way outside of town and built a large two story farm house.

After that we just laid low waiting for Peter's knower to go off again. While we were waiting, I made some personal changes to my imagine and my diet. I throw out all of the prissy clothes Alice made me wear.

Afterward I restocked my wardrobe with nothing but tee-shirts, jeans, plaid shirts, cowboy boots and hats. Things I knew Alice would not approve of but that I loved.

I also went back to feeding from humans. However, I decided to adopted Peter and Charlotte's diet of only feeding from the dregs of society.

The ones that would not be missed, drug addicts, rapists, murders, and the like. People I felt didn't deserve to life they were given.

It had been a year since Alice left me and three months since we landed in Wichita. When Peter's knower went off again, I was in my study. Reading from a Civil War book and scoffing at the inaccuracies.

Unexpectedly, Peter came barreling through my study door. From the emotions he was giving off I could tell he was excited and unsure about something.

"Major," Peter acknowledged me.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"Feel like hittin' the town t'night?"

"Not really. Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, my knower tells me there's fun to be had in town t'night," Peter drawled. His Texan accent more noticeable then before, as he rocked back and forth on his feet. I raised my eyebrow as I didn't fully believe him.

I had felt his hesitation to answer my question. His strong accent showing that he was nervous about something. Like me, Peter usually toned down his accent. Slipping only in times of stress or strong feelings of emotion. It was easier for other people to understand us when we did.

"Cut the bullshit Captain. Why do ya really want to go?" I ordered him in my no-nonsense voice.

If Peter was smart he would cut this shit out now. I was in no mood to play his pussy footing around games. Peter having been with me for so long, immediately saw that I was in no joking mood. He stood up straighter and looked me right in the eyes.

"Something is gonna happen t'night and my knower says you'll meet yer destiny in a bar." Peter told me in his all knowing voice.

Reading his emotions I saw that he was completely serious. There was not a hint of mischief anywhere to be found. Nodding my head to say I understood. I walked out of my study and across the hall to my room. Right before I opened the door. Peter spoke again.

"Major," Peter unsurely ask.

"Go. Make sure Charlotte is filled in on the plan and ready to go. We're leaving at sundown." Having nothing else to say I entered my room.

Dressing in a tight black tee-shirt and Wrangler jeans. I pulled on my worn out black boots and grabbed my white cowboy hat. Looking in the mirror. I felt satisfied with how I looked.

I left my room and went back to my study. Picking up the discarded book. I tried to concentrate on the words filling the page. My mind though was going a million miles an hour and I was unable to continue reading.

Just what did Peter mean by something was going to happen tonight? And why would I supposedly meet my destiny in a bar? Just what was my destiny?

Before I meet Peter I never believed in this whole destiny crap. I always believed that people made there own destiny. Sometimes I still do believe that. Other times I just go with the flow.

I trust Peter with my very existence, so if he says that my destiny is waiting for me. Then I guess I have no choice but to follow were he leads. Hearing a tapping on my door. I looked up to see Charlotte standing in the open doorway.

Char is a lovely young woman. She stands at five three and is nothing but pure fire. Taking crap from no one, not even Peter. She has large breast and a itty bitty waist. With long legs that go one for miles.

There's no denying she's sexy as hell. She's just not my type. Unintentionally, a picture of Bella pops into my mind. Shaking my head to clear it of the picture. I looked back at Charlotte.

"What can I do for ya Darlin'," I asked coyly. Winking at me Char enters the room.

Then continues to joke with me. "Not much sexy. My mate just sent me to see if your fine ass was ready to leave," Char drawled in her southern accent. Her accent was a mix between a Texan twang and a Kentucky southern belle.

"Sure am Cherry Pie," I said referring to her hair that was an auburn red color.

Charlotte hated to be reminded that she was a red head. Don't know why though. It was just one of those strange female things that men, no matter the species, would never understand.

Char narrowed her eyes at me. "Watch it Major. Peter may be scared of ya but I ain't. I'll kick yer ass in a heart beat if ya don't stop teasin' me."

Ignoring Peter's shout that he was afraid of no one. I looked at the woman I called sister. Knowing she meant no disrespect by her words and was only trying to cheer me up. I bowed my head in mock chastisement.

Like a good southern gentleman I replied with, "My apologies M'am. I meant no disrespect with my words. Can ya ever forgive me." I looked up at her flirtatiously from lowered lashes.

Earning a curse from Peter, who was still waiting for us downstairs and a giggle from Char. Peter called up to us from down the stairs.

"Damit brother, how many times do I gota tell ya to stop flirting with my mate," Peter good naturedly joked. He knew that Charlotte and I only thought of each other as siblings.

"Come on now bro we don't wannna to be late in greeting yer destiny now do we."

Getting serious again. I stood up from the arm chair I was sitting in and offered Char my arm. Taking it she smiled at me in encouragement. Then, allowed me to escort her down to her mate. Once we were down stairs, Peter took Charlotte off my arm and slapped me on the back.

"Ya got nothin' to worry about Major. My knower is telling me that you'll like who ya meet."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Then drawled in my own Texan twang, "Really now, and just what else has yer knower told ya. That ya haven't shared yet."

Cursing at slipping up. Peter tried to look innocent, "Who me? I no nothing."

I snorted at Peter in disbelief. I knew though that I would get nothing out of him . Even if I were to pressure him. So I turned towards the door and walked outside to the truck.

Climbing in the black vehicle, I waited for Peter and Charlotte. Once they were inside, I started the truck and headed down our gravel drive and in the direction of town.

"Where to Pete," I asked when we were just outside of town.

"The Red Rock Tavern." Turning right at the lone stop light in this tiny town. I headed in the direction of the only bar this town had. I pulled into a parking spot and took a deep breathe before I got out of the truck.

With Peter and Charlotte flanking me. I headed in the direction of the bar's door. Ready to face my destiny head on. I was unprepared though for what that bar had in store for me.

For in that bar, not only would I find my mate and my life's completion. At the same time, I would also find a blast from a past. I had long thought to be behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Any guesses on who Bella meet in the bar? Any guesses on what Japer's blast from the past is? Spaz86 thought that it was Peter Bella meet. Any one else think that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown Person's POV

I was trying to track down some old friends of mine. I really needed to worn them that they were in grave danger. I had been running for many days now, non-stop. That was how desperate I was to worn them .

I was passing from Louisiana on my way to Texas, when the burn in the back of my throat became unbearable. I knew then that I could not continue on for much longer. Pushing away the thirst the best I could.

I struggled to continued on, though it pained me to do so. I wanted to, at the very least, make it into Texas before I had to stop. Just barely making it passed Dallas, I was forced to stop in a little town called Wichita Falls.

Looking around me. I tried to find a person up to no good. Like my good friends, Peter and his mate Charlotte, I refused to feed from the innocent. Finally, in front of a bar, I found a man that absolutely reeked, of the drug meth.

The man was giving everything around him a shifty look. Knowing that he was high on paranoia, I followed him into the bar. Hopefully I could prevent him from harming anyone innocent.

I watched my prey intently from a booth shroud in shadows. The furthest from the man as I could get. When a waitress came to take my order, I very briefly glanced away from the man and ordered a whiskey. Thankful, not for the first time, that vampires could drink alcohol without the need to throw it up.

Seeing the man headed for the restrooms. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching us. Then I stood from the booth and followed the man. At the end of the hall where the restrooms were located. There was a door that lead outside to the back alley.

Letting the man do his business in the toilet room. I grabbed him before he left the hallway and hauled him outside to the alley. The man pathetically tried to fight me off but I was far more superior than he.

Snapping his neck. I drained him dry of every drop of blood in his veins. Then ran four alleys over and carelessly dumped him into a dumpster. Lighting a match, I set the dumpster aflame and stayed just long enough to see his body catch on fire.

Heading back to the bar and my glass of whiskey. I decided to stay and rest for a bit. I was tired, not physical of course, as it was impossible for a vampire to physically exhaust themselves. I was however mentally drained from all the worrying and searching I had done.

My friends really knew how to be invisible when they needed to be. Unfortunately , I could not be pleased with this fact. I so urgently needed to find them before _she _and her pets did. Hearing one of my favorite country songs, of this century come on. I glanced up from the table top. I had been studying while deep in thought.

_**She walks into Smokey's one hip at a time  
Like a broken field runner slippin' through the line  
He likes the way she looks so he calls the little wife says  
"Don't wait up for me I'll be workin' late tonight"  
Wife hangs up the phone, bursts into tears  
Calls her sister up and cries "Get over here"**_

_**Sister tells her boyfriend be back in awhile  
Boyfriend wants a beer, the store is just a mile  
He leaves the motor running he'll only be a minute**_

_**His car drives away with teenagers in it  
The driver tells his buddies, got one life to live  
They scream into the night "Let's get it over with"**_

"Bella, come dance" A girl called across the bar to the pretty brunette girl behind the counter.

"Can ya cover for me Logan. Or do ya need me to stay?" The girl at the bar, Bella, as the girl on the dance floor had called her, asked her fellow bartender.

"Naw go on Bells. I got ya covered. Sides' not like its too busy in here tonight," The blonde guy behind the bar said.

Needing no more reassurance than that. She jumped the counter and headed for the dance floor. I have absolutely no idea why I was so interested in this one human. Usually, I just over looked them and labeled them as unimportant, but not this girl. Something about her just drew me in. Unintentionally, I found myself standing up and following the girl to the dance floor. I had to find out what was so special about her.

_**'Cause and effect, chain of events  
All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
When you're spinning round, things come undone  
Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun**_

_**The kid guns the gas, the car starts to swerve**_  
_**Heads for a semi truck, jumps the curb**_  
_**Truck hits a Big Boy in the Shoney's parking lot**_  
_**And flies through the air takes out the bank clock**_  
_**Clock strikes a light pole, transformer sparks**_  
_**Lines go down, town goes dark**_

Mimicking the humans around me. I danced to the song as I intently watched the girl. I could not explain why I found her so interesting though. There was nothing magnificent about her. Sure, she had a lovely heart shaped face and gorgeous, long brown, sprial curls of hair. That went all the way to the middle of her back and a sexy compact little body. With curvy hips, small breast and a luxurious ass.

I just could not get turned on by her. I ,for so strange reason, felt protective of her. Almost like a father or brother would be protective of their family.

_**Waitress calls the cops, says she saw it all  
Swears a giant alien has landed at the mall  
Cops ring up the mayor says there's panic in the streets  
"We hate to wake you up but we can't find the chief"  
Mayor says "Use your head if he ain't in his car  
He's hiding from his wife, down at Smokey's Bar"**_

_**'Cause and effect, chain of events**_  
_**All of the chaos makes perfect sense**_  
_**When you're spinning round, things come undone**_  
_**Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun**_

Turning so that when the girl spun. She would be right in front of me. I intentionally bumped into her. As she looked up at me with big doe brown eyes. I was not prepared for the next word she spoke.

"Vampire,"

My eyes widened in shock. How could she know what I was? When the last line of the song was over. Bella, turned to the girl she was dancing with and said, "Ally, can ya cover for me behind the bar? I really gota go pee."

Ally nodded to Bella and took off towards the bar to cover for her. Once again I was shock by the girl. This girl, that couldn't weigh more than one-hundred an ten pounds soaking wet. That, just barley reached to my chest in height. Had willingly put herself in harms way for a friend.

"If ya are gonna kill me. I'd wait 'til after I get off work. People will worry if I disappear in the middle of my shift," She spoke with a barely developed Texan twang. It was not her accident though that stunned me. It was how she so confidently spoke to me. As if she didn't fear death.

Looking attentively into her eyes. I found panic but no fear. She didn't fear for her life, it was the ones she loved whose safety she felt terror for.

"I am not going to hurt you. I have already feed tonight. And even if I hadn't of. I still wouldn't have hurt you. I only feed on the scum of society, murders, rapists, or the druggie I had tonight," I spoke softly as I tried to not frighten her more.

"Lets say I believe you. Which I totally don't by the way. What will you do with me. I know what you are and I know there are laws that say you have to kill or turn me for knowing this. Would you kill or turn me against my will." She started out sarcastically but towards the end she was completely serious.

I scoffed at her statement, "Laws, rules, as if I ever cared about them. I care not for the words of a monarchy. The Volturi hold not my respect, nor my loyalty. I do as I please when it pleases me to do so. And I do not give a shit about what some stuffy old fools. Who are too lazy…." Giggling cut off my rant mid climax.

"Ok….*Giggle*… Ok…*Gigle*… I believe you! Just stop already. I am Bella , incase you didn't know."

"I did. Is Bella short for Isabella." she nodded. "Then I would prefer to call you that. I just meet you. You should not be so informal with me yet." I was raised in a different time then she and although I knew times had changed. I still tried my best to follow the social rules I was raised by.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh, brother. Ya must be really old. But hey, whatever floats yer boat. What do I call ya."

Bowing my head in acknowledgement of her statement. I introduced myself, "My name is Garrett Williams."

"Well Garrett, it's a real pleasure to meet ya an' all…. but I gota get back to work so…." she trailed off unsurely.

"Go on then, Isabella. I'll be here until you get off. We still have things to talk about. Like who told you about vampires?"

Her shoulders sagged. I think she was hoping I had forgot. Silly girl. If she knows vampires as well as she claims to. Then she should know we never forgot anything. Chuckling at her sheepish express. I went back to my booth and let her get back to her work. Little did I know. She wasn't going to be the only surprise of the night. For almost immediately after she went back behind the bar counter. The door opened and in walked the very people I was trying to find.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know most people thought that Bella would meet Peter in Chapter 3 but I really love Garrett. So he had to be included in my story some how. I know so of you are like WHAT the HELL right now. How does Garrett know Peter and Charlotte? Have no fear all will be explained in future Chapters. And please review. I would really like to hear your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. Did ya love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me. Just try not to be too mean if you hated the chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Vampire," I blurted out, without thinking of the consequences that my statement could bring.

The male vampires eyes widened in shock. He was probably not use to his meals knowing what he was. As the last cord of the song ended ,I turned back to Ally and asked, "Ally, can ya cover for me behind the bar. I really gota go pee."

Ally nodded and thankful left without asking me any questions. I was terrified for her safety. I didn't want to put any of the people in this bar in dangers way. The vampire seemed to be in a state of shock and did not comment on why I had sent Ally away.

"If ya are gonna kill me. I'd wait 'til after I get off work. People will worry if I disappear in the middle of my shift," I said as confidently as I could.

It was a little hard to be confident though, when the person you are talking to is larger than you. The male vampire towered over me and was a little intimidating. I just barely reached his chest and I am five seven. He was nowhere near Emmett, or the boys from the La Push Pack's, height but he had to be at least six three. He had shaggy dark brown hair that just barely brushed his collar bone, and piercing red eyes.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, of the male in front of me. I found him creepily staring into my eyes. As if he was searching for something and not finding it.

Finally, he spoke in a faint voice. He spoke as if he was trying to comfort not scare. "I am not going to hurt you. I have already feed tonight. And even if I hadn't of. I still wouldn't have hurt you. I only feed on the scum of society, murders, rapists, or the druggie I had tonight."

"Lets say I believe you. Which I totally don't by the way. What will you do with me. I know what you are and I know there are laws that say you have to kill or turn me for knowing this. Would you kill or turn me against my will?" My speech started out mocking but towards the end it turned grim.

The vampire scoffed at me as if I was stupid. Then replied with, "Laws, rules, as if I ever cared about them. I care not for the words of a monarchy. The Volturi hold not my respect, nor my loyalty. I do as I please when it pleases me to do so. And I do not give a shit about what some stuffy old fools. Who are too lazy…."

I couldn't help but to cut him off by giggling. The way he was speaking, so hauntingly, as if the Volturi were scum and he a king. I could not hold in my laughter, it was just too funny.

"Ok….*Giggle*… Ok…*Giggle*… I believe you! Just stop already. I am Bella , incase you didn't know." I didn't know how long he had been here. So I thought I should introduce myself.

His reply stunned me, "I did. Is Bella short for Isabella." I nodded. "Then I would prefer to call you that. I just meet you. You should not be so informal with me yet."

I raised an eyebrow at him and could not help but to exclaim, "Oh, brother. Ya must be really old. But hey, whatever floats yer boat. What do I call ya?"

He introduced himself as Garrett Williams. Tiring of talking to him and still unsure of his intentions. I tried to subtly get him to leave without questioning me. I should have known though, that is would never have worked. Stupid vampires and their photographic memories. Seeing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, I returned to my work behind the bar.

I said hi to Ally as I retook my place. She said it back then went back to work herself. I looked over to Logan and told him he could take his break now. With a wave as thanks Logan left to go smoke. I got lost in the motions of filling drinks, trying my hardest to not think of anything vampire related.

However, as always when trying your hardest not to think of things. The thoughts pop up more than before. Frustrated beyond belief, I didn't notice that the door opened. Nor did I see the vampires that walked through it. I wouldn't have noticed them at all if not for the massive wave of shock that ran through the room. The unfamiliarity of the feeling told me it wasn't my emotion. I knew of only one person who could manipulate emotions so I glanced up.

And there walking through the door was my past. A past filled with regret, happiness, family, anguish, terror, and love. Dazed I called out his name, "Jasper."

Jasper POV

Opening the bar's door, I took one more deep breathe in. As I was about to exhale, I suddenly stopped and took another breathe in. There, that smell its so familiar, so mouth watering, so _MINE_. My eyes turned pitch black as the major started to rattled the cage of his confinement. Mate, Mine, Mate. He screamed over and over again. My mate was somewhere in this bar. I have to find the owner of that scent.

I stepped into the bar and briefly scanned it looking for my mate. I didn't realize I had projected my shock onto the crowd. I only realized it when I heard Charlotte suck in a deep breathe. I stooped projecting as soon as she did. Then continued to scan the crowd inside the bar.

"Oh shit," Peter worriedly exclaimed. I looked at him over my shoulder about to ask him what his knower had told him now. When I heard my name exclaimed twice. I turned my head first in the direction of the bar and saw a brunette girl behind the counter. Curious how she knew my name, I walked over to the bar. As I walked I looked her over trying to remember who she was. Just before I reached the bar the scent of my mate hit me again.

Once the scent hit me a second time, I knew three things for sure. One the scent was coming from the brunette behind the bar, two I had smelt this scent before, and three the scent was unique to one Isabella Swan.

I hardly recognized her. She was no longer the girl the Cullen family left behind. She was a gorgeous young women now. With long spiral curls of hair all the way down to the middle of her back and a sexy compact little body. With curvy hips, small breast, and a luxurious ass. In other words she was sex on legs.

Finally reaching the ba, I didn't know what to say and neither did she. Checking her emotions, I saw that she was cycling through emotions too fast to feel much more than dazed. Deciding that one of us needed to say something ,I greeted her.

"Hey Darlin'," she gulped and shook her head. Then sassily replied back in a barely there Texan twang.

"Well Hello to you to Cowboy." She then burst out laughing and I did also. The Major had finally stopped rattling his cage. We had found our mate and he was, for once, extremely pleased.

I didn't question as to why I didn't recognize sooner that she was mine. I already knew the answer. Drinking animal blood deludes our senses. I didn't realize she was my mate because my senses where too dull to recognize more than just her scent.

"Major?" A voice I hadn't heard in, what seemed like a lifetime, asked.

I swung around and growled at him. He was too close to my mate and he needed to back up or else. Garrett raised his eyebrow but back up and lowered his head in submission. I stopped growling at him and addressed him.

"Garrett, what are you doing here." Before he could answer Bella piped in. "Wait ya"ll know each other."

"Yeah Darlin' we do. How do ya and Garrett know each other?" I will admit I wanted to know not because I was curious but because I was jealous, and so I was relived when she answered, "We don't. I just meet him not even ten minutes before ya'll showed up."

Peter cleared his throat to get my attention. Once I was looking at him, he started to talk. "Major lil bit seems to be busy right now. Why don't us three go find somewhere to sit and catch up. Then after lil bit gets off work, ya'll can catch up."

I looked at Bella who nodded to say it was ok. Then Peter, Charlotte, and I, followed Garrett to the booth he was sitting in, before we entered the bar. I glanced back at Bella to make sure she was ok and I saw that she was watching me.

She tried to look away quickly but it was too late. I had already caught her checking out my ass in these jeans. It made me chuckle. It was a great feeling to know your mate was just as attracted to you as you were to them.

Bella was soon joined by a tall blonde guy and they started working in synchronization. I was a little jealous of how close they were but I didn't act on my possessiveness. Instead, I sat down. Keeping one eye and one ear on everything Bella did, I got caught up with Garrett.

He told us about how he had been trying to track us down for weeks now. Apparently, Garrett had heard from a nomadic vampire. That Maria was out of hiding and looking for her Major. She wanted to restart the wars it seemed. This pissed me off! The south was just now getting back to a semi peaceful place for vampires. It did not need that power hunger, war whore to commence the fighting again.

That was not all Garrett had heard though. Another, nomad said that a red headed vampire was trying to gather an army. She was trying to gather supporters to take revenge against the Cullen's, for killing her mate. I always said that we should have ended her when we had the chance. Carlisle though, had to be a optimist and let her live.

Now the only thing keeping the Cullen's from being killed by an army, is the other vampires respect for Carlisle. If they didn't respect him as much as they did. They would no doubt join the army and try to kill his coven.

Killing a vampires mate is a very serious offence in the vampire world. Some vampires go their whole lives without meeting their mates, that is how rare a mate is in our world. Thinking about mates had me glancing over at my newly acquired one. She was filling a tray of beers, as she swayed to the music blaring from the speakers, and chatted with a waitress.

Her sexiness had me forgetting my conversation and staring at her. It was only after Char cleared her throat, that I got back to it. For now we would do nothing but lay low from Maria's search teams. We would also be keeping an eye on Victoria, if she tries to mess with me or mine. I will end her. If she counties to go after the Cullen's, then I will worn them, to be on the look out for her. I would not however get caught up in the Cullen's bullshit again.

"BELLA," hearing someone shout my mates name. I looked over to see her staring at me again and not paying attention to the waitress waving her hand in front of her face. I smirked at her and sent her a little of the lust I felt for her. I was curiosus to see how she would react. She took me completely by surprised though, when she sent me humor. Then a shit ton of lust, I almost fell out of my seat from shock.

She laughed then turned back to the waitress and apologized for spacing out on her. I was glad that she was here. I was happy that I had found finally my mate but as always, when it comes to the enigma that is Bella. I was left with more questions than answers. I could not wait for closing time, I had so many questions that I needed answers to.

I'm very glad that Peter convinced me to come out tonight. though, I was starting to get the suspicion that he was hiding a whole hell of a lot more. Then just the identity of my mate. I decided to wait to state my curiosity, at least for now. My experience with Peter, taught me that he would tell me nothing but the most important things.

I was totally and completely blindsided however, by the real secret Peter was hiding. It was much bigger than Maria or Victoria. What Peter was hiding, was a secret that would change not just mine and Bella's lives. This secret would change the whole vampire world for better or for worse was still undecided.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think, was it worth the wait? Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. Your guys reviews are what inspires me to continue this story. Your ideas about what is going to happen next inspires me to write the next chapter. So Please ,Please, Please, review when you get the chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been so busy with school work and exams that I had no time or energy left to update. Plus my computer was in the repair shop and I just now got it back. Please please forgive me for being gone so long.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Jasper again after all these years shocked the hell out of me. I never in a millions years, believed I would see any of the Cullen's again.

Then again, if the brown contacts he was wearing are hiding red eyes, as I believe them to be, I doubt he is a Cullen anymore.

Another thing that stunned me, was my feelings towards him. I felt a shit ton of lust and attraction for him.

Especially, now that he didn't look like a male barbie doll. Now he looked like pure sin. His dirty-blonde hair had grown a little and now reached his chin with little bouncy curls in it.

His tight black t-shirt brought out abs I didn't know he had and his tight blue jeans showcased a toned ass that any woman would drool over. Myself included and lets not even mention what his white cowboy hat was doing to my body.

My responses to him baffled me. Sure he was sexy, but I'd seen a lot of hot cowboys since I started working in the bar. Not a one of them had affected me the way Jasper did.

The draw I felt towards him wasn't just because he was a vampire either. Garrett and the other male that came in with Jasper, were hot too, but I didn't react to them the way I did Jasper.

And I never flirted with _anyone_ the way I just did with Jasper. Not realizing that I was staring at Jasper. I was brought back to reality by someone shouting my name.

I looked up to see who yelled and saw a waitress waving her hand in front of my face. Ignoring her for now, I glanced back at Jasper.

Feeling his lust hit me, I deciding to play along with his game and sent him my humor. Then all of the desire I felt since he walked through the door.

Jasper's eyes widened before he grabbed the edge of the booth he was sitting in. Laughing I turned and apologized to the waitresses. I ask her to repeat what she had said and then started to fill her order.

After my little space out I tried my hardest to not look Jasper's way. He was a distraction that I didn't need tonight.

The bar had become packed in the last hour or so and I really needed to focus on my work. Every now and then I would slip up and look his way but for the most part I did ok.

Logan called last call at around 3:00 A.M and I started to clean up since it was my turn to close tonight. Seeing Logan head in the direction of Jasper's table, I called his name before he reached them.

"Logan wait, they're friends of mine. Leave them be, they'll leave when I do." Logan nodded then headed into the back room to grab his things and clock out. As I was cleaning and rearranging the bar someone cleared their throat.

Looking up I saw Ally was still here. "What are ya still doing here? Didn't yer shift end an hour ago."

"I traded shifts with Cindy so I could help ya close up tonight," Ally replied.

Nodding I waited for the questioning to begin. The only reason Ally would change shifts for the closing shift would be to grill me about Jasper and the others.

"So who are they really? Logan may be gullible enough to believe they are yer friends but I am not. Ya looked shocked when we saw tall dark and handsome on the dance floor. And ya have been distracted since blondie walked through the door."

Sighing I looked up and meet her eyes. "Yer right, I was shocked to see Garrett and Jasper but not because they aren't my friends. I was shocked because they didn't tell me they were coming," I didn't outright lie to her. At one point I did consider Jasper and the Cullen's friends, family even, and I had absolutely no clue they would be here tonight.

Ally looked over at their table then back at me. "Ok, so they're yer friends. How come ya never talk about them? I mean we've been friends for a while now and not once have ya mentioned friends or family for that matter. Don't ya trust me?" Ally looked hurt at the thought that I didn't trust her.

Jumping the counter for the second time that night. I gathered her into a hug, "Its not that I don't trust ya, cause hon I do. Its just my past is kind of painful and I am not really ready to talk about it yet." Looking into her eyes I let the pain of my past show in mine.

Ally nodded then returned my hug. " Ok. Just know when yer ready to talk I am here for ya. Can ya clean up on yer own? Or do ya need my help?"

Glancing around the nearly clean bar. I shook me head and told her to go home. Sighing again, I glanced at Jasper's table, "Hey can ya guys give me a hand here? Ya can clean ten times faster than I can. The faster this is done, the quicker we can all sit down and talk."

Nodding all the vampires started to blur around me. When they were done I saw a spotless bar, a kitchen skink full of dishes, and bags of garbage that needed to be thrown in the dumpster out back.

It wasn't my job to do anything more then make the bar area clean. So I walked into the back room and gathered my coat, purse, and truck keys. I clocked out, then walked back out to the bar.

All the vampires were just standing around looking to Jasper for further instruction. While I found this odd, I was to tired to question it and just looked to Jasper as well.

"Did ya drive here Darlin'?" Jasper ask me in his sexy Texan accent.

"Yea my truck is outside in the parking lot." I told him.

He then looked to Garrett and asked the same thing. Garrett laughed and told us that he didn't even know how to drive and that he ran here.

Jasper tossed his car keys to the male vampire, whose name I still didn't know, and told Garrett to ride with them.

Feeling uncomfortable at not knowing what to call the two vampires. I ask him to introduce them before we made farther plans.

Jasper apologized for not introducing them sooner and told me that he had other things on his mind. The heated look he sent my way told me just what he had meant by _other_ things.

Peter and Charlotte were his companions names and they were like family to him. Peter was tall, not nearly as tall as Jasper or Garrett, who were both six three, but he was close enough to their heights that he towered over me.

He had blonde hair, similar to Jasper's, but a shade or two lighter and looked astonishingly just like Jasper. So similar that they could pass for blood brothers.

Charlotte, Peter's mate, was shorter than me and stood at about five three. She had long straight auburn red hair, a small waist and long legs that seemed to go on for miles in the heels she wore.

After introductions Jasper ask if I felt up to talking tonight. Grateful for the out he gave me. I told him that I was exhausted and would prefer to put our talk off for a little longer.

I felt his disappointment wash over me before he reeled it in. He wasn't the only one disappointed though, I really did want to talk to him.

So I came up with a compromise, I ask him if he would like to come home with me. We could talk until I fell asleep. Then he could go home and fill his companions in.

Agreeing, Jasper waved goodbye to Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett and walked with me to my truck. Asking him if he would like to drive, I climb into the passenger seat, after tossing him my keys and gave him directions to my house.

I turned the radio on to bloke out the silence. I was trying to put this talk off for as long as I could. Jasper must have sensed that in my emotions and I was relieved that he didn't pressure me to talk.

As we pulled into the driveway of my house. The sense of dread I'd been feeling since agreeing to talk to Jasper, went away.

"Darlin' if yer not ready to talk to me about what happened, ya don't have to. We can just catch up if ya want." Jasper had turned to look at me after he turned the truck off and was now looking into my eyes as he spoke.

Seeing the sincerity in his now red eyes. I instantly felt better, "As much as I am thankful for the out ya gave me. I really do want to talk to ya. Some how I just know that talking about it with you will help me move on." And as I was saying the words, I realized that I really did want to talk to Jasper about it.

Not knowing why I felt this way. I reached out and laid my hand on Jaspers leg and asked him, "Why do I feel this way with ya."

"What way Darlin'?" He ask but I just knew he understood what I was asking. He wanted me to say it though. It was in the way he looked at me. As if he was afraid of how I would react to this news.

"Like I can trust ya with my life, like yer the only one who could possible understand me, like…like…" Not wanting to finish my thought because I had finally understood what he was to me. I trailed off.

"Like yer my whole world," He finished the words I could not. Nodding my head I looked deep into his eyes and waited for him to tell me what I already suspected us to be.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. No he wanted me to say it. He knew that I had figured it out and he wanted me to say what I now knew, to be without a doubt, true.

Gathering all the courage I had, I looked him in the eyes. His beautiful blood red eyes and said the one word that would change my life forever, "Mate."

* * *

**Author's note: So was it worth the wait. Did ya like it? Hate it? Please I would really like your guys reviews right now as I am not to happy with the way this Chapter turned out. Your reviews will help me determine to keep the chapter the way it is or to try and rewite it altogether.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper's POV**

After Bella's and mine game she tried her hardest to ignore me. For the most part she was successful but every once in awhile I could feel her looking my way.

I tried my hardest not to acknowledge her. The bar was pack now and I knew she needed all her attention on work. The Major though was not happy that our mate was ignoring us.

He kept rattling his cage, trying to get out and make her pay attention to us. I had to fight hard not to surrender control. Later I kept telling him, later all her attention would be on us and us alone.

Finally after what seemed like hours. The Major grumpily stopped fighting for control and went to sulk in a far corner of my mind. For hours Peter, Char, Garrett and I talked.

With them doing most of the talking. I was to busy keeping track of my very human, very vulnerable mate. When last call was called I was more excited then a kid on Christmas morning.

I could not wait to be alone with my mate. The Major couldn't agree more and started sending me pictures of just what he would like to do to our sexy little mate.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts. I listened in on Bella conversation with her friend. I could tell from her emotions she really liked the girl and it was killing her to have to lie to her.

I hated that my mate was so down. Every cell in my body begged me to cheer her up. Not sure how she would feel about me manipulating her emotions I did nothing.

I was walking on egg shells around her it seemed. I was clueless on how she felt about me being here.

Oh there was an attraction between us but I wanted more than a relationship based on sex. I want what Peter and Charlotte have.

An equal partnership based on respect and love. So I couldn't manipulate Bella emotions and I couldn't rush her. When Bella's friend left we all helped her clean up at vampire speed.

Bella went to the back room to gather her things and clock out. Once I introduced Peter and Charlotte to Bella, I ask if she was up to talking to us. When I felt Bella's relief I could tell the answer would be no.

I couldn't help the disappointment that I accidentally projected to everyone. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt Bella's disappointment.

Ever the quick thinker, she came up with a compromise to our dilemma.

I would go home with her and we would talk. After she fell asleep I would go home and fill Peter, Garrett, and Char in on what we had talked about.

Waving bye to everyone, I followed Bella out to a cherry red 2010 Chevy Silverado. Feeling the exhaustion pouring off Bella, I was about to ask to drive when she took the question right out of my mouth.

As soon as I said yes she tossed me the keys and climb on up into the passenger seat. Starting the truck I followed Bella's directions to a quaint little two story farm house on the outskirts of town. Her house was actually only a twenty minute drive from our house.

Sometime during the drive she had turned the radio on to a country station and we listened to the music in quite. I could tell that she was in no mood to talk yet so I didn't ask any questions and just drove. Killing the engine of the truck after pulling into her drive.

I turned to look at her and said, "Darlin' if yer not ready to talk to me about what happened, ya don't have to. We can just catch up if ya want."

I once again offered her an out, I didn't want to push her to talk if she wasn't ready to. She surprised me as she always does with her response.

"As much as I am thankful for the out ya gave me. I really do want to talk to ya. Some how I just know that talking about it with you will help me move on."

I checked her emotions to make sure she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this. Feeling not a hint of uncertainty. I was about to turn to open my door when she laid her hand on my leg and shocked the hell out of me with her question.

"Why do I feel this way with ya."

Trying to act like I didn't understand her question I ask, "What way Darlin'?"

She was not fooled though. I could see it in her eyes that she knew I understood her question and was just choosing not to answer her.

Determined to get answers she didn't leave well enough alone, as I had hoped she would.

"Like I can trust ya with my life, like yer the only one who could possible understand me, like…like…" She trailed off and her eyes brighten with awareness and I knew she finally understood. She was just too afraid to say it.

Trying to coax the words out of her, I finished her sentence for her, "Like yer my whole world." She nodded and looked me in the eyes waiting for me to tell her what she already knew.

I wasn't going to say it though. I wanted to hear her say the words so I sat back and waited. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay quite for long.

With a deep breathe she looked me in the eyes and said the word that would forever change our lives, "Mate"

Nodding I to took a deep breathe and said, "Yes I am yer mate Darlin'"

Checking her emotions to see what she was feeling I was shock to feel excitement, lust, and the tiniest bit of love. "Darlin?"

**Bella's POV**

"Yes I am yer mate Darlin'"

I was shock but at the same time not. Even when I was with Edward and he was with Alice I had felt a pull to him.

At the time I had ignored it, I had believed it was just my curiosity about the mysterious family member that nobody would tell me about. Looking back now I see it for what it was.

I was attracted to him and I even loved him a little. He was the only person to ever tell me I was worth something. Nobody before him ever had, not my mom, or dad, nor the Cullen's or the pack.

"Darlin?" He called. Shaken from my thoughts I looked into his worried eyes and smiled.

"I am fine Jas," He still didn't look convinced, so I decided to show him just how fine I was.

Moving over into the middle seat between us. I took my hand from his leg and placed it on his face. Leaning in I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes widened then turned black before he took control and deepened the kiss.

I felt his tongue come out to tease my bottom lip and going on instinct alone, I opened my mouth and let him in. Being as gentle with me as he could. He very carefully explored every inch of my mouth before he sly coaxed my tongue into joining the kiss.

Following his lead I kissed him back. Putting every feeling I had for him into it. When I needed to breathe he pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine.

His eyes were still black and somehow I just knew I was no longer dealing with Jasper but with his beast. I wasn't afraid though, I felt in the very depths of my soul that he would never hurt me.

Feeling bold, I leaned in and kissed him again. This time he let me control the speed and pace of the kiss. When I pulled back to catch my breathe his eyes were still black.

**Major's POV**

When I felt my mates soft lips touch mine I could no longer allow Jasper control. I broke free of my cage and took over. I took command of the kiss. Being as gentle as I possibly could be. I did not want to harm my precious mate after all.

When she pulled back to catch her breathe, I leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. I was curious to see if she could tell the difference between Jasper and I.

I was not disappointed. She knew Jasper was no longer in control and still I felt not an ounce of fear from her. In fact she leaned in and kissed me a second time. This time I allowed her to lead.

When she pulled back I looked at her. Breathless and flushed from my kisses. I could not control the purr that escaped from my throat.

I was just as shocked as she. I never in a million years thought that I, the most feared vampire in the world, could ever relax enough to purr.

Dazed I let Jasper come back, needed to gather my thoughts and I had no reason to stay. I had got what Jasper had promised me, time alone with my mate.

**Jasper's POV**

I was startled when I felt the Major take control. I didn't fight him though, I knew he wouldn't harm our mate. There was no point in fighting for control, plus in a way I did sort of promise him that he could have some time with our mate.

So I sat back at watched amazed at how gentle he could be with her. I knew he wouldn't hurt her but I never expected to see him so, dare I say tamed.

I was even more amazed at how Bella reacted. She could tell I was no longer in control and yet she did not fear the Major. She was probably the only person vampire or human to never fear him.

After their second kiss and the Major's contented purr he let me come back. Now my mind was racing trying to come up with an explanation for the whole two people one body thing.

Anyway I could think to explain it would scare her away. I should have known that she wouldn't react like I thought she would.

"Welcome back Jas," Not knowing what to say and a little put off that the Major got the first kiss from our mate.

I leaned in and kissed her pulling back when she needed air. I sassily replied, "Ya didn't seem to miss me when ya was kissing the Major."

She laughed and said, "True but I am glad yer back. Now ya can answer my endless questions."

"Oh is that all I am needed for. Answering questions?" I teasingly raised my brow at her.

"Well duh," before I could come up with a response to that. She reach across my lap and grabbed the keys from the ignition., opened her door and ran into the house.

Shaking my head at my cheeky mate. I hit the switch to lock the truck doors and then followed her into the house. Using my superior hearing, I followed the noise to the kitchen. Were I saw her making something to eat.

Walking quietly up behind her. I grab her from behind and swung her gently in a circle. She screamed in surprise then started to giggle madly.

Placing her back on her feet I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. Breathing in her amazing scent, I buried my nose in her hair and just held her.

I don't know how long we stood like that. It could have be minutes, or hours, the only reason I let her go was because her stomach growled.

Releasing her from my hug. I gently swatted her ass and told her to go eat. Turning back to the counter she finished making her sandwich then joined me at the table. I let her eat in silence, knowing that she needed a minute to gather her thoughts.

When she finished her food and was ready to talk. I was royally pissed by the first question she ask,

"Are ya disappointed that ya got stuck with me as a mate?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

Grabbing my keys from the trucks ignition, I ran into the house before Jasper could respond to my teasing. Racing through the door, I kicked off my boots in the hallway and throw my coat and purse on the couch.

My thoughts were racing and I was still trying to figure out how I felt about the fact that Jasper was my mate. I was so caught up in thought, that I was startled when my stomach rumbled in hunger.

Deciding that the rhythm of making food for myself would calm my thoughts. I went into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

I was halfway through making a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato. When someone grab me form behind.

My scream of shock soon morphed into a giggle as I registered Jasper's unique scent of hay, fresh cut grass, and whiskey.

After spinning in a circle with me, he very gently placed me back on my feet and hugged me close to him. His hug was surprisingly warming and I was delighted to be hugged so closely to his body.

Feeling him bury his nose in my hair and breathe in my scent, I relaxed in his hold. My whirlwind thoughts seemed to come to a screeching halt.

Time seemed to stop as we stood holding each other in my kitchen. I don't know how long we stood there for. All I know is I didn't want to be anywhere else and that scared me a little.

I had promised myself that after Edward. I would never allow myself to become so dependent on another person, that I lost myself in them. I felt like I was losing myself in Jasper and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I was just about to distance myself from his hold when my stomach growled again. He very reluctantly released me from his arms, playfully smacked my ass, and told me to go eat.

As soon as his arms left my body all my chaotic thoughts came back. Turning back to the counter. I finished making my sandwich then quietly sat across from Jasper at the kitchen table.

We didn't talk as I ate, something I was immensely grateful for. I needed a minute to sort out my muddled thoughts. I had so much I wanted to know that I didn't know what to ask first.

Frustrated beyond words with my inability to articulate my questions. I blurted out my insecurities without evening knowing what I was saying.

"Are ya disappointed that ya got stuck with me as a mate?" Silence hung in the air after my question. Thinking that I was right, I felt the tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

I was about to open my mouth and ask him to leave, when I heard him hiss. Glancing up from my lap. I was once again meet with pitch black eyes.

I gasped in shock at the rage I saw in them, rage that was directed at me. Still though I knew that no matter how pissed Jasper or his beast was they would never hurt me.

I sat in silence while Jasper panted hard and tried to clam the rage he felt. Struggling to control himself seemed so hard for him.

Not knowing what to do I let my instincts guide me as I got up from my seat and went to kneel in front of him. I couldn't bear to see him like this, not because I was scared of him, but because I didn't like to see him so upset.

"Jas," I gently called his name as I placed my hand on his face. I turned his face towards me as I spoke again trying to clam him down, "Jas hon, look at me please. I am sorry ok, I didn't mean to upset you. Just calm down baby please, you need to clam down hon."

Jasper exhaled deeply then closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were still dark but the red had reentered some around the edges of his eyes.

I knew that he had gained a little of his control back. His beast though was still close to the surface and any wrong word or gesture would bring him back in less than a heartbeat.

Very carefully Jasper grabbed my hand from his face and tugged me from my position on the floor, to straddle his lap. Looking into his eyes I could still see the anger he felt, but mixed with the anger was love.

Leaning in I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Jasper kissed me back fiercely, easily taking control of the kiss. He plundered my mouth with his tongue and I gladly let him.

Being in his arms had once again stopped my turbulent thoughts and his kiss felt like heaven. When he pulled back I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

He gently laid his nose against my neck and panted as he placed light nips and kisses there. Regaining my breath I moaned as he nipped a practically sensitive spot on my neck.

My moan seemed to snap him out of his haze and he gentle stood up. Placing me lightly in the seat he just vacated he blurred away from me.

Feeling hurt I whimpered and was stunned when I was once again lifted into his strong arms, as he purred like a cat.

**Jasper's POV**

Pissed at her stupid question I could not control a hiss from escaping my mouth. I was breathing hard trying to control myself so I didn't break anything.

It didn't help that I had the Major screaming at me in my head. He to was pissed and he wanted out to show her how _not _disappointed he was to have her as a mate.

I knew though that she was not ready for him. So I fought as hard as I could to keep him in. I was starting to lose and felt him taking over. When I heard a tender voice call me name and felt a soft hand on my face.

The hand tried to turn my head. I knew that Bella and I were the only ones in the house so I didn't attack, and allowed her hand to move my head.

She turned my head so that I was forced to look into her eyes as she gently spoke, "Jas hon, look at me please. I am sorry ok, I didn't mean to upset you. Just calm down baby please, you need to clam down hon."

Exhaling the breathe I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes and rained in my rage the best I could, fighting back the Major. I once again opened my eyes and looked into her pretty coco brown eyes.

Needed to feel her in my arms, I gentle pulled her hand from my face and tugged her to straddle my lap. Her eyes searched mine trying to see if I had gained back control, I would assume.

I of course was wrong about her motives, as I always seemed to be. She leaned in wrapping her arms round my neck and kissed me.

And I was flying back into the recesses of my mind as the Major once again took control. I was really getting tired of him taking control right as we were getting intimate.

He and I were going to have a talk about this. She was my mate to damit and I was really tired of him hogging all her kisses.

**Major's POV**

Mentally chuckling at Jasper's pouting, I mentally flipped him the bird. Then turned my focus to _our _mate and took control of the kiss. Exploring her mouth I let the rage I was still feeling leave my body as I fiercely kissed her.

Knowing she needed to breathe I released her from my kiss. I placed my nose against her racing pulse point and panted in arousal. Placing small nips and kisses up the length of her neck I tried to rain in my need.

I knew Jasper was right and she was not ready for us, but it was so _hard _not to just take her. Especially when she moaned as I nipped a sensitive spot on her neck.

I needed to distance myself from her or I was going to take her _now. _Gently plucking her from my lap. I stood up and sat her in the place I was just sitting. Running at vampire speed, I was across the room before she realized I had set her down.

When she did realize I had left her, she whimpered in hurt and I couldn't help but pick her back up and purr to her.

Holding her to me I growled in a gravelly voice, " None of that now sweetheart. I am not rejecting ya. I just needed to regain my control. As much as I would really _really _love to continue, we can't. Ya and Jasper need to have a talk."

Dazed she nodded then throw me for a loop with her question, "What do I call ya? Yer not really Jasper and it doesn't feel right to call ya his name."

Laughing at how smart my mate is, I told her to call me Major. Then let Jasper come back, he was always better at explaining things than I was.

**Jasper's POV**

Bummed that once again I was left to explain things, I cursed at the Major mentally. He just chuckled and told me to stop being an idiot and talk to our mate.

Letting Bella slip from my hold, I was suspired when instead of letting me go. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. In this position she could look into my eyes without having to look up at me.

Lifting my brow at her I looked at her in shock. She just grinned playfully back at me and said, "What ? I am to wore out to stand, and why should I have to, when I have a sexy cowboy who could easily hold me."

Chuckling at her sass, I replied back impishly, "Holding ya ain't the only thing I could help ya with." Bucking my hips playfully I gently rubbed against her clit making her moan.

"Oh shit!" She breathlessly said. Chuckling again I was about to set her down before things got heated between us. She had other plans though and squeezed her legs tighter around my hips and rolled her own against mine.

"Isabella," I hissed trying to keep my voice stern. "Yer playing with fire Darlin'. My control might be good but yer making it really hard not to just take ya upstairs and fuck ya senseless."

She just giggled, fucking giggled and cheekily told me to burn her. As tempting as the offer was. I know we needed to talk before we did anything else and as much as it killed me to do it. I dowsed us both emotionally with serenity.

She glared at me then jumped from my arms. "Darlin' we both really needed to chill the fuck out. As sexy as ya are and as much as I would really enjoy fukin' ya. We really need to talk and ya know it."

She sigh then nodded her head. "Give me a minute. I am going to go change into my PJ's."

Groaning I gave her a heated look and said, "Try not to choose something too skimpy now. I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself if yer barely dressed."

Giggling again she dashed up the stairs to her room I would presume. Which I really needed to stop doing.

It was becoming obvious that this girl loved to throw me off balance, she never reacted as I expected her to do.

Feeling my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, seeing I had a new text from Peter. I warily read it, _**Havin' fun there Major. Ain't ya girl just a hoot.**_

_**Fuck ya asshole and mind yer own business. **_I texted back.

"Whacha doin'," Glancing up from my phone I saw that Bella was standing on the last step in just a tank top and short shorts.

Groaning I told her, "Peter texted me. I was just replying. And I thought we agreed to wear clothes Darlin'"

She glanced down at herself then hoped off the stairs right into my open arms. Then replied, "This is clothes, I usually sleep naked. The air conditioning in this house sucks and I get really hot at night."

Playfully I glared at her, "Yer a right tease ain't ya Darlin.'" She just laughed and snuggled into me. I once again felt her exhaustion sweep over me.

Kissing her head I softly told her, "Go to bed Darlin' I ain't goin' no were. We can talk tomorrow."

Groaning she asked me to stay with her. Told me she didn't want me to go and asked if I would hold her as she slept. Not being able to tell her no I cradled her bridle style in my arms and carried her to bed.

Laying her gentle on her bed I pulled back the blankets then swiftly climbed into bed next to her. As soon as I pulled her under the covers with me, she laid her head on my chest and was out like a light bulb. Pulling her more tightly into my side, I closed my eyes and just listened to her steady heartbeat and her soft breathing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for not updating last weakened. I recently got a part time job. That on top off school work has keep me very busy. I don't know if I'll be able to continue updating on a schedule. So just be on the look out for when I do update. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Your guys reviews really do inspire me to keep righting. **


End file.
